Crystal Tears
by YukinoHonoo
Summary: (Set two years after the end of the game) A few hours after a battle, Cloud returns home. He finds he is not the only one there. (Rated PG13 for cussing and because its Yaoi -BoyXBoy-)
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty then.. this is my first fanfic, reviews are welcome, as long as they are not flames. Flames will be given to Sephiroth so he can burn Nibelheim again. *evil grin from writer and Seph*  
Hope you like it! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- - - People thinking  
  
It was close to midnight before Cloud Strife walked into his new home just outside of Midgar. As soon as he stepped into the doorway, he knew something was wrong, something was out of place. The lights were all on, just as he left them. Even after checking over all the rooms, he could find nothing missing. The feeling was dismissed as a sideeffect of the battle fought earlier today. When he finished glancing over his room, he went and got some comfortable clothes to sleep in. They were the only pair of clothes that he had that didn't have that faint smell of blood buried deep inside them.  
  
-Maybe the nightmares won't be as bad as they usually are.. Sometimes I wish I had never tried to save the world. No one seems to care anyway. Maybe Sephiroth and Jenova were right after all.-  
  
He opened the door from his room to the bathroom and entered, placing his clothes on the back of the toilet. Cloud turned on the shower and got it to the temperature he wanted, then stripped and stepped into the bathtub. He pulled back the chocobo shower curtain to keep the water in the tub and took out the shampoo and soap. After getting his hair almost completely soaked, he washed out the gel, rinsed it off and washed his actual hair. He remembered when Zack had told him he looked like a girl with his hair down. That was when he lost his best friend and almost Tifa as well. A soft sigh betrayed Cloud's normal "I don't give a damn" attitude as he laid his head on the cold tile wall for a few moments.  
  
Finally, he turned off the water and stepped outside. He took the towel from the wall and dried off, then put his clean clothes on. He put the dirty clothes in the basket between the small cabinet and the sink. Why did he need such a large bathroom anyway? He shrugged and leaned against the wall. When he left this room, he would have to deal with the world once again. He wished he could just sit here in the warm, steamy room and forget about everything around him.  
  
He knew that that would never happen. Tifa or Vincent would come to check on him. No... wait... Tifa, she was already gone... Another sigh.  
  
-I don't think I can handle much more than this.-  
  
Cloud stared into a perfect copy of his blue eyes using the huge mirror above the sink. Even through the steam that had condensed onto the mirror, his eyes glowed, a constant reminder of that awful corporation they called Shinra. Besides what was beginning to become himself, he hated very little things. That was one of them. Cloud turned around and walked outside of the room and into his own. As soon as he entered, he noticed an odd-looking lump under the bed sheets.  
  
He went to the bed and nudged the lump. It moved like his overly stuffed body pillow, and he finally noticed that was missing. He shrugged and reached into the sheets. He jerked his hand away with a yelp of surprise. The so called "pillow" was a human being! Cloud threw the sheets back and almost ran out of the room. It wasn't a human being, it was...  
  
"SEPHIROTH!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"  
  
A soft moan served as his answer. Sliver hair fell from his pale face as Sephiroth turned towards him in his sleep. Cloud clenched his fists, unclenched them, and then violently shook Sephiroth's shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes opened and Sephiroth grabbed his hand. Cloud tried to pull away but couldn't. He still had that grip Cloud remembered all too well.  
  
"Cloud... It's good to see you."  
  
"You're supposed to be dead! We killed you!"  
  
"I found that I couldn't die without completing some unfinished business."  
  
Cloud looked at him with eyes previously doused with sadness now flaming with anger. His most hated enemy was still alive, in his own house no less! It pissed him off that not only he was here, but also that he wouldnt explain what he meant by "business". It was just like Sephiroth to withhold information until the last minute.  
  
"This business you speak of should not have kept you from where you belong."  
  
"You seem angry to see me."  
  
"Hell yeah I am! Sephiroth, do you know how much pain I went through? You've destroyed everything close to me. I have nothing left..."  
  
"You still have yourself, do you not?"  
  
"Shut up! I don't..."  
  
Cloud stopped in the middle of the sentence and his eyes went out of focus. He coughed violently, blood falling partly on his hand and some of it slipping through his fingers. Colors danced across his vision, but none stood out more than two large aqua spots with a small amount of black in the center of each one.  
  
Sephiroth caught him as he fell. He pulled an unconscious Cloud onto the bed and started to look for the injury. He knew he had found it when he got to the the left side of his ribcage and Cloud cried out in pain. Sephiroth took a materia out of his pocket. It was the only one he had managed to keep: Cure. The only problem was that it was almost brand new and had only been used three or four times. Cloud's injury seemed too serious for some pitiful first-level magic to do any good.  
  
It was all he had though, so he took the materia in one hand and placed his other hand lightly on Cloud's ribs. Sephiroth wondered what could have hurt him this bad after he had fought the three Weapons, all the monsters in the North Cave, and even Sephiroth himself when he was possessed by Jenova. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, knowing too well that you had to concentrate to use even the lowest power magic correctly. A soft green glow appeared around his hand. Almost instantly, it disappeared into Cloud's body. He tried to pull away when that happened, but he couldn't.  
  
The magic wasn't stopping! Various words for stop were said, but not a single one worked. He was starting to feel weaker. If this did not stop soon, it would suck power from him until nothing was left but a dried up shell. Only the training he had from birth to be the Perfect SOLDIER kept him from panicing. (spelling) Sephiroth swayed back and forth for a few moments, trying to keep from passing out. He could only hold off for so long though, and finally fell onto Cloud's chest. As if to mock him, the green glow faded.  
  
He awoke inside a dream, the memory of Nibelheim. It was cold... he had to fix that. Flames roared in his head; he tried to shake them away. All these buildings clustered up together, using the very life of the Planet to fuel their little houses. A puppy crossed his path, yelping happily as only a puppy could. He scowled and kicked it a few feet. It hit the wall of the Mansion and slid down. Even after he walked into the door, the puppy did not move.  
  
Down the stairs he went, into the library. He had to figure out who kept speaking to him... he needed answers. Book after book on anything that had to do with Shinra was read until finally, he found one that told about Jenova. If anyone was in the mansion, there was no way they could not hear his anguished scream as Jenova broke down all his wards and forcefully possessed him.  
  
Cloud stirred, waking up. He tried to figure out his surroundings before opening his eyes, another trait he had acquired from SOLDIER training. Everything was quiet except for what sounded like something breathing next to his ear. Had Tifa come back?? Did she make it through the fall off the cliff after all? He breathed in to sigh of relief, but noticed an odd smell in the air. He placed it as sweaty leather. Wait, Tifa didn't ever wear leather... then, who was laying on him? The person started to whimper softly in their sleep, and then he realized who it was.  
  
Even though he hated the idea of Sephiroth draped over him like some kind of pillow, he did not wake him. He wanted to know what was making the Great Sephiroth, Summoner of Meteor cower in fear so badly that he would whimper. Cloud moved his hand to try to turn Sephiroth's head away from his neck but took it back when he found out how hot Sephiroth's neck was. For some strange reason, he had a fever. He denied it by reasoning that Sephiroth was not human, therefore he could not be sick. He shifted his position a little and opened his eyes so that he could see him.  
  
He had his eyes closed, though it would have been hard to tell through all that hair thrown across his face. His hands were clenched into fists in front of him, one laying on Cloud's chest and the other on top of the sheets. A loud whimper, then a scream escaped from his lips. Cloud couldn't help but smirk at whatever pain he was going through. The smirk was quickly wiped off of his lips when he realized that he had been able to move without it hurting as bad. That meant that someone had to have healed him, or at least partly. He looked at Sephiroth and noticed a light green circular object in his hand.  
  
-No ... thats not materia in his hand. He would never do something to help someone else... All he was ever in it for was himself. He doesn't care about any of us.-  
  
"Jen... Jenova! No, leave me alone! I will not hurt anyone else for you! You cannot make me either. I won't allow it to happen again! You made me destroy Nibelheim. You took Cloud's hometown away from him. Wasn't that enough for you?"  
  
A shudder shook his body and a drop of water fell onto the bed from his face. Sephiroth, crying? Oh, this would make headline news. He could get millions of Gil off of this one. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Sephiroth reached out with his free hand and took Cloud's own in a death grip.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
He shot up suddenly, letting go of Cloud's hand at the same time. His hand moved to his heart where he held on to his black leather jacket. He had given up his trenchcoat. He panted softly, trying to get his breath back. Crystalline tears streamed freely down his face and he shuddered the whole time. Cloud shook his head, deciding this was all some big joke Sephiroth had made up to torture him even more with.  
  
"Even... Even after I sealed her away, she still will not leave me alone... Damnit, why can I not be rid of her! Jenova... just go away... You cannot use me anymore."  
  
"Stop trying to act like you're the victim."  
  
Sephiroth looked at Cloud and shook his head.  
  
"We were both victims. Everything I had done... All the people I murdered had been Jenova's doing. I never wanted to kill anyone."  
  
"No, you lie!"  
  
Sephiroth took both of Cloud's hands and after a brief struggle, managed to pin his hands behind him.  
  
"How can I get you to trust me...?"  
  
Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Cloud, softly at first, but a little harder when he realized Cloud was kissing back. He drew a soft moan from the younger blonde. Sephiroth suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be enemies. Not wanting to make Cloud even angrier than he already seemed to be just by the sight of him, he pulled away. He looked down at the floor, apparently quite embarrassed at his recent action.  
  
"I--I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that... I'll leave now."  
  
He got off the bed, bowed lower than Cloud had ever seen him, and walked out. Cloud, too shocked to say anything or even to move, did not try to stop him. He blinked and stared at the door. A few moments later, he brought his hand to his lips. He accidentally brushed his fingers against his lips, causing his body to tingle with electricity. Had Sephiroth just kissed him? No, that wasn't real. It didn't happen.  
  
This had to stop. Now. The Enemy was still the Enemy, no matter what had changed. He wished he hadn't thrown his Buster Sword into the Lifestream. It would have been useful for the battle ahead...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, there ya go! Please review so I can keep writing. And I will repeat for all the flamers around FF.net . I will use any flame to exploit your stupidity, then use it to burn Nibelheim. Domou Arigatou! 


	2. Crimson Eyes

Alright, here's the 2nd chapter. Thanks for reviewing guys, it helps a lot! Guess I should quit stalling and let you get to the story. A warning... this is about as OOC as Vinnie can get... sorry! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days had passed since Sephiroth's visit. Cloud was at Vincent's apartment.  
  
"Yes, he's here. He's alive, and I know he is going to try to destroy the Planet again! We have to stop him."  
  
"Cloud, calm down. You're sure he's come back?"  
  
"I am 100 percent sure. He was... waiting for me..."  
  
Cloud's mind played through the evening, starting when Cloud walked into his house and ending when Sephiroth walked out of the room, six times faster than the actual speed. It was like some divine being had hit the fast forward button on Cloud. He shook his head and looked back up at Vincent. Vincent looked back at him, crimson eyes seeming to pierce his soul.  
  
"Cloud, is there something you want to tell me? Something is troubling you... I can feel it in the air around you."  
  
He stood up, then sat back down again.  
  
"Nothing's wrong... I'm... fine."  
  
"You always were a bad liar... Come on, you can tell me. I won't laugh and I'll keep it a secret if you want me to."  
  
"There isn't anything I need to tell you."  
  
He looked at him again and sighed.  
  
"Very well then, I won't push it."  
  
Just like Vincent. Good old Vincent. Everyone had thought he was nothing but a cold-hearted, emotionless warrior at first, but as we all got to know him... He smiled even though he was still afraid of what might happen if Sephiroth came to him again. Vincent watched his internal struggle. He wished he could still read minds, just this once. He did not like to see Cloud so nervous... It just wasn't normal for him.  
  
Their thoughts were both interrupted by a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Vincent, lemme in!"  
  
Vincent groaned and looked at Cloud.  
  
"Whatever she does, I'm not here... Don't make any noise. By the Planet please don't make a sound..."  
  
Cloud nodded and watched the door. After what seemed like forever, she finally gave up.  
  
"I know you're in there, but I guess it's OK if you want to be alone. I guess I'll see you later..."  
  
Vincent waited a while, then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You want some coffee or something, Cloud? I think I've got some in here somewhere..."  
  
"Yeah, sure... that sounds great."  
  
He took out the Maxwell House coffee can and measured it out, then poured the water and coffee into the coffee maker. He then turned it on and sat down next to Cloud on the couch. Vincent wasn't even looking at him, but Cloud kept trying to look away. Vincent's good hand rose up and gently placed itself on his shoulder.  
  
"Cloud, I want you to know that whatever is bothering you, I'm here for you."  
  
Cloud forced a smile.  
  
"Thanks Vin, I know."  
  
-If he knew what was going on, he would probably laugh at me.-  
  
A few moments of silence passed before the coffee maker beeped to let them know that it was ready to be poured. Vincent got up and walked back into the kitchen. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Cloud, grinning softly.  
  
"One lump or two?"  
  
"I know what you mean by that. You shouldn't watch so many cartoons... but I'd like one, thanks."  
  
He put cream and the sugar into both cups of coffee he got down from the cupboard and brought them to the table. He put one down on the table and gave the other to Cloud, who brought it to his lips and started to blow into the cup to cool it down. After a while, he grew impatient and took a sip. His eyes widened and Vincent smirked. He took the cup from Cloud and put it on the table.  
  
"You really should wait a while... It's quite hot."  
  
"Yeah, awful nice of you to tell me that now!"  
  
"Hmm... so sorry... will you ever forgive me master?"  
  
Vincent was answered by a playful punch on the arm. He looked at Cloud, mock pain dancing across his face and hit him back. Cloud laughed and reached up to take Vincent's red bandana wrapped around his head. After a success he jumped up and ran off with it, Vincent on his heels.  
  
"Hey give that back Cloud! That's not nice!"  
  
"You forgot to say please."  
  
"I refuse to say please to a little runt like you."  
  
"Then you won't get your little bandana back."  
  
"Come on! You know that's not fair!"  
  
"Well life isn't either. So whatcha gonna do about it?"  
  
Suddenly, Vincent plopped down on the ground and started to wail as loud as he could. Cloud turned around and blinked. A few seconds later, he started to laugh. He laughed until it hurt, then kneeled down next to Vincent and tied his bandana around his body so he had pinned his arms to his sides. Vincent immediately looked at him with a look of puzzlement and curiosity.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do now, Vinnie? Ya gonna start that fake crying again?"  
  
"No... I just thought I'd tell you that I happen to have an Ice materia on me and that if you don't quit, I'm going to blast you."  
  
"Oh, you know you wouldn't do that. Look at you, you're already having a hard time keeping a straight face."  
  
"If you don't untie me, you'll find out how wrong you are..."  
  
"Ooh... so scary... I'm gonna pee my pants, you're so scary."  
  
Vincent glared and Cloud shrugged, then untied him and skipped back off into the living room. He found the coffee had cooled down enough to drink and he took a couple sips. He had drank about half of it when Vincent walked in from the hallway. He was still trying not to laugh. Vincent sat down next to him and picked up his cup too.  
  
"So Vincent... What's up in your life?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"Oh come on, you always say that... Don't you ever go out and DO something? You know, go look for chicks? I'm sure they'd be all over you."  
  
"Every girl, besides Lucrecia and Aeris, has been awful to me. Besides, I don't exactly see you out looking for someone."  
  
Cloud opened his mouth to reply but closed it just as fast, not able to come up with anything. He shook his head and looked down at the suddenly extremely interesting carpet. His mind wandered back to the last time he had seen Tifa. She was hanging off a cliff near Cosmo Canyon, surrounded by monsters. He tried to save her... but there were just so many. For every one he killed, four more would come into its place.  
  
That scream... that heart-splitting, ear-shattering, soul-wrenching scream as she fell to her rocky doom... It would never leave his nightmares. Aeris, he remembered her too. So pure... so kind and forgiving. She was like an angel fallen into his arms from heaven, but he was robbed of her as well. That demon, Sephiroth... he took her from him. He came out of nowhere, stabbed her in the back, and flung her aside like a two-year old's toy. He couldn't stop that either.  
  
Everything that had been good in his life someone else had taken away in one way or another. A tear slipped past his closed eyes, then another, until the dam broke and they came out in small rivers, flowing down his cheeks and falling into his lap. Vincent looked at him after seeing something move. He wrapped his good arm around Cloud and spoke those words of comfort only a true friend could give. He held him there until Cloud cried himself to sleep.  
  
And through the window, green eyes saw it all... ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Well, there ya go, another chapter. Two pages shorter than the first one, but oh well I suppose... Too long? Too short?? You be the judge and thanks again for reading! (lol that was really corny *shrugs*) 


End file.
